


A hairy situation

by Collegegrrrl



Series: Peter and Tony “Talk”™️ [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Parent Tony Stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collegegrrrl/pseuds/Collegegrrrl
Summary: Puberty is weird.





	A hairy situation

Poking at it only makes him more anxious, and Peter is trying to be less anxious these days. He’s aware of it every second of every day, especially when it gets kind of itchy, but the internet said it’s normal, so he’s gotta just be calm and let it happen.

 

Ugh.

 

He’s trying to focus on the lab table in front of him, unsuccessfully, when Mr. Stark spins around on his stool and says,”Kid, c’mon, I’m not gonna wait forever for you to tell me what’s going on, so spill already.”

 

Peter avoids eye contact for a second, fiddling with whatever sits in front of him before heaving a huge sigh, starting to swing his body back and forth with the chair,”Puberty is weird, Mr. Stark. So weird. And I know it’s normal and all that but.... I’m growing _hair_ , in my pants!”

 

There’s a snort, but it’s muffled, and Peter pulls his head up only to see Mr. Stark covering half his face, although the grin is obvious in the smile lines all around his eyes. His indignant expression must say enough, because Mr. Stark clears his throat and solemnly agrees,” Puberty _is_ weird. I remember when I grew hair, _in_ _my_ _pants_ ,” his eyes twinkle at that,”it was all itchy and I felt it all the time for the first two or three weeks. Jerking off was weird too, I felt super sensitive again...”

 

Although he is red-faced, Peter nods desperately, twisting his hands in his sweater nervously. “And like, how do you take care of it?? It’s right next to my penis!” At this, Mr. Stark looks pensive, before he offers,”Honestly, I was the only one who was seeing it so for a while I didn’t do much of anything, but now, there are electric razors, or normal razors, that can trim it down. If you don’t like that, waxing is always an option, although I’d recommend waiting ‘till you’re a bit older and your skin isn’t so soft and sensitive.”

 

“Generally, it’s more appreciated by those who might be up close and personal with your genitals if it’s trimmed though.” He ends with a shrug, ignoring Peter’s distressed whine at the mention of *gasp* sexual intercourse!

 

After processing, Peter softly admits.”It feels like it’s not my body right now, and I hate it.” Which earns him a hug from Mr. Stark as he sighs,”I can’t say I understand, but you are one of a kind and anything that changes about you is then simply a part of you.”


End file.
